


[Art] Composition

by Nonexistenz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sgareversebang, Digital Art, Kissing, M/M, Music, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [SGA Reversebang 2017] Playing the piano was something Rodney still enjoyed doing alone in secret, but having an audience of one doesn't seem to be bad either when it's John.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the SGA Reversebang 2017
> 
> Thanks so much to the two awesome authors who claimed my art, I really appreciate it and encourage everyone to please check out the stories!

[](http://imgur.com/q8DuBBv)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/159128085792)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Private Concert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538916) by [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10)
  * [The piano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564092) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)




End file.
